In transmission of data streams, errors in data often occur as a result of noise, data congestion, or other issues. Data transmission may occur over any medium, including, but not limited to data transmission over a power line, conventional wires or cables, or wireless transmission.
Conventional systems may provide for methods to detect errors that occur in data. For example, data may be sent in sequence, and the receiving system may detect when data is not received in sequence. Further, the process may allow for retransmission of certain data packets or frames to obtain missing data that is not received in the proper sequence.
However, if data delivery is time sensitive, different factors may come into play regarding the data. There may not be sufficient time to retransmit missing data packets or frames in certain circumstances, and thus the data may not be recoverable in time to be of any use to the receiving device. If the missing data is not recovered, then the receiving system generally is required to either to continue operation without the missing data, or to fail in operation.